


Hostile Takeover

by amaresu



Series: The Terrors and Triumphs of Space Piracy: A Girl's Own Paper [5]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between Charley Pollard and Melanie Bush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile Takeover

"They weren't going to take me to the Braxiatal Collection at all." Charley felt that it was sometimes appropriate to state the obvious.

"Actually, they probably were." Mel finished her survey of the 'cargo' and started directing removal of the people in an orderly fashion. "Slave traders need to have good covers to operate around here. What better cover then a transport ship between the systems?"

Charley sulked for a bit as she watched the people exit the hold and make their way to the mess hall of the ship. It didn't look like they'd eaten a lot while in there. "So what are you? The police? Or whatever the equivalent is."

"Police?" Mel laughed at the suggestion. "We're pretty high up on the Shadow Proclamation's Wanted list ourselves. We're pirates. Stopping slavers is just an added bonus to the job."

"Pirates?" Charley hadn't expected that. It did sound interesting, though. Just because she'd left the Doctor didn't mean she still couldn't have some adventures. She was an Edwardian Adventuress, after all. "You know, I did some looking around during the trip. I happened to run across a rather interesting storage room by the bridge."

"Interesting how?" Mel asked as they started walking behind the last of the former slaves.

"Well, it just seems to me, now that I know what they were actually doing, that it might be full of some equipment to help stop them getting noticed by certain parties." Charley smiled over at Mel and took the next right leading the way up to the bridge.

"This could be the beginning to a beautiful friendship." Mel followed her, behind just enough to enjoy the view. Beautiful friendship indeed.


End file.
